Scarlet woman
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU Set in an alternate universe, this is a mystery/ romance. Dean and Castiel have an adventure alone. *Smut warning in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

This tale is set in an alternate universe…I have borrowed Dean Winchester and Castiel for some fun. We start out fairly tame but in further chapters this WILL turn into smut so be warned ! Read on and enjoy !

Scarlet Woman.

Castiel looked at the amulet in Dean's hand and asked "Where did you get that?".

Dean shrugs "Don't remember…I found it after one of our jobs. Why is it bad mojo or something?" replied Dean.

"No, not that I know of. It's pretty.' said Cas.

Dean grinned and thought 'Trust Cas to think that' but he said "Here, have it if you like it" as he offered the amulet to Castiel.

"Oh…I" started Cas as he held out his hand.

The instant that both men were touching the amulet there was a flash of brilliant blue light and when it cleared Dean and Cas weren't in Kansas any more. "What the hell" snarled Dean. As Cas looked around them quickly. "Was that you Cas? You know damn well I hate being zapped anywhere without some warning" sniped Dean.

"That wasn't me. Are you armed?" replied Cas.

"Always…why?" asked Dean looking around quickly.

"I don't think we're even in our dimension anymore" stated Castiel.

"What…how do you know" asked Dean.

"It feels wrong…I can't explain it, it just does" replied Cas with a concerned look.

"Shit !" exclaimed Dean.

Castiel frowned at the eldest Winchester and said "We should try holding that amulet at the same time and see if it takes us back"

"Cas…I don't have it. I thought you were holding it"

"Shit !" exclaimed Castiel.

"Cas ?" said dean incredulously.

Castiel gave Dean a sheepish look and said "I spend too much time with you Dean"

"Hey, no blaming me for your foul mouth" replied Dean with a cheeky grin.

Cas shook his head in consternation "We have to look around then, at least see where we are" he suggested.

"Sure, lead the way" replied Dean.

Fields of grass with a smattering of trees was all they had seen after walking for an hour. "Ok, I need to rest. Lets sit for a while" said Dean. He couldn't see the point in going any further when all they could see was more grass and trees. So he sat down under a tree and leant against it. Cas followed his example and rested beside him. Dean closed his eyes and sighed. Castiel couldn't help but look at the human. Such a face…so beautiful. Cas knew these thoughts maybe wrong but he could not help it, he found Dean to be irresistible. He would never say or do anything about these thoughts or so he thought at the time.

His brothers and sisters would never understand the things he found himself thinking. Thinking about Dean's full lips, thinking about how lovely his green eyes are. Thinking about the well muscled chest that lay under the thin fabric of that tight black t shirt. When Dean opened his eyes Cas was staring at him with a small smile on his face. Dean frowned and said "What…is there something crawling on me?"

"No…nothing's crawling on you" replied Cas.

"Then why the look?" asked Dean.

"What look?" asked Castiel trying to look as innocent as possible. It wouldn't do for Dean to find out about his thoughts.

Dean shook his head and said "What ever"

'Mad angel' thought dean.

"I don't like the idea of walking for another hour and finding nothing but more trees. How about you fly us around?' said Dean.

"Fly?…you hate to fly with me." stated Cas.

"Yeah but I hate the idea of walking all day more" grumbled Dean.

Castiel stood and walked out from under the tree and turned back just in time to see Dean stretching himself. Cas's heart skipped and a soft moan escaped his full lips.

Visions of Dean shirtless raced into his mind and he had to blink rapidly to clear his head.

"Come on then" said Dean.

Castiel closed his eyes and willed his wings into being. Huge white feathered wings appeared behind him. Dean walked over to Castiel and said "Can we try a different position this time, having you at my back is uncomfortable"

"What do you suggest?" asked Cas.

Dean closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck. Cas closed his arms around Dean, made sure he had a tight grip on his human and asked "Ready?".

"As I'll ever be" replied Dean through clenched teeth.

Castiel was in the air the moment Dean stopped speaking. Dean clung to the angel with a death grip even though part of him knew that Cas would never drop him. The angel soared above the trees holding Dean tight, holding Dean close. Castiel loves to fly with Dean because he can hold the gorgeous human close to him. Cas lowers his face a little and says "I see buildings. Should we go there?"

He feels Dean nod against his shoulder and wheels towards the structures. Castiel can fly a lot faster yet he takes his time, enjoying having Dean in his arms. Castiel lands smoothly and slowly lets Dean go. "Damn I hate flying…but at least I couldn't see anything. Can we use that position from now on?" said Dean.

"As you wish" replied Cas with a grin.

Dean frowned and wondered what the angel was thinking. Before he could ask a voice called from behind them "Hello gentlemen" said a distinctly feminine voice.

Dean turned with his most charming smile firmly in place and almost swallowed his tongue when he saw the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Beautiful didn't cover it, this woman was absolutely stunning. Medium height, snow white skin, blood red hair that fell in waves half way down her back, almost elven features and eyes so dark they were almost black. Lust filled Dean's mind and made him grin. "Hello" answered Cas, not at all happy with the obvious affect this woman was having on his human. "Hi" said Dean. The woman smiled at them brightly and asked "Are you in need of help?"

"Yeah you could say that. We have no idea where we are" answered Dean.

"Oh my…that is no good. Come, you shall rest a moment and take supper with me. Then once you have rested and eaten we will see to getting the two of you home" stated the woman. "I am pleased to meet you both though, I am Zarian Lux" as she extended her hand as if she expected it to be kissed and not shaken.

"A pleasure" purred Dean as his lips lingered over her hand and he filled his gaze with lust. He kissed her hand, suggestively allowing the tip of his tongue to caress the tender skin between her first and second finger, his eyes never leaving her's. her lips curled slightly at the sensation and her eyes narrowed a little.

"Dean please, we have no idea where we are and your behaviour could be seen as very offensive" snapped Cas.

Zarian looked up at the other man and said "On the contrary, your friend has just paid me a very high compliment indeed"

Castiel fumed and frowned. Dean had the good grace to let go of her hand and straighten up before saying "I'm Dean Winchester and that is Castiel. We would be very grateful for any help"

Zarian smiles "Of course. Please if you'll follow me" she said as she turned and headed into the house. Dean trailed after her happily thinking 'If what I did with her hand was a high compliment…I'm gonna like this place'

Cas grudgingly followed Dean, he was still fuming but could not risk leaving Dean alone with this woman. A nice house, signs of wealth but not too much. Zarian ushered them into the sitting room and bid them to relax while she saw to refreshments. She left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Cas studied the room while Dean flopped himself down onto a comfy looking two seater. He was right, it was soft and comfy. Dean relaxed and stretched out. Of course Castiel noticed this movement, he noticed everything Dean did. How could he not the man was…stunning. Cas never missed an opportunity to be close to Dean so he sat down next to him. Their shoulders touch and Dean opens his eyes, turning his head a little to look at Cas. The look in the angel's eyes makes Dean wonder yet again what the hell he's thinking. This time he asks "What is that look for Cas? What have I done now?"

The angel just shook his head and kept looking at Dean. Roll of the eyes, shake of the head and Dean thinks not for the first time that the angel may be a little crazy. That's all he needed was an angel with a screw loose. Dean sighed "If your not gonna tell me at least stop looking at me that way" he said.

"What look?" asked Cas all innocence.

"The one you just gave me…I dunno, it's like you want to say or do something to me. It's like…I dunno Cas that's why I said tell me what that look means or stop it" replied Dean.

Castiel smiles, he knows exactly what Dean means…it's a look that says I want you but he could never tell his human that. Dean would freak, he'd run from Cas and Cas wouldn't survive that it would kill him, he was sure of it.

"Ah comfortable I see" said Zarian as she entered the room, unknowingly getting Cas off the hook. A young woman followed her carrying a tray of food and drink. The girl set the tray in front of the guests, bowed and left the room. "Please help yourselves" said their host with a sweeping gesture of her hand. Dean smiled and picked up a glass of cool clear liquid but Cas's hand on his elbow stopped him. "We are not in our own dimension Dean, that may make you sick" said the angel.

"I am not about to harm guests of mine" declared Zarian a hint of anger tinging her voice.

"That's not what Cas means. Food and drink that is fine for you may not be for us is what he meant. We know you wouldn't poison us" countered Dean quickly.

"Oh…I did not think. I am sorry for my anger. Where are you from?" she replied.

"Earth" answered Castiel watching her reaction closely.

Their hosts eyes lit up and she grinned "Earth…oh then there is no problem, our food and drink is perfectly fine for humans…that is right isn't it, it's been awhile since we've had one" she said clapping her hands together in joy.

"What do you mean had one?' asked Cas suspiciously.

"Visit…slip through. One of you must have found an amulet, yes" she replied.

"Yeah I did. How did you know?" asked Dean.

"We made them. Only a few are unaccounted for and you found one of those. You will have no problem returning home now that I know where to send you" was her response "Although I do hope you will stay a day or two as I said we haven't had a human visitor in a long time and I do so enjoy the company of your species, your such fun" she added with a charming smile. 'Fun indeed' thought Cas 'She wants to bed Dean'

"Sounds good if you can just send us back any time you like, what's a few days hey Cas" replied Dean.

"As you wish" fumed Cas.

"Simply wonderful, excuse me a moment while I see to your rooms then" stated Zarian as she rose and walked from the room.

Castiel glared at Dean until the other man said "What?"

"Why did you say we'd stay" snapped Cas.

"In case you hadn't noticed our host is damn hot and I think she's interested if you know what I mean" said Dean.

"All to well" Cas snapped.

"Shit Cas, if didn't know any better I'd have to think that your jealous but angels don't lust after woman so what the hell?" asked Dean.

"I am not jealous…I just want to go home" replied Cas.

Dean wasn't convinced, there was something wrong with Cas, had been for awhile now. Dean decided to get to the bottom of it no matter what.

*Please review, lack of feed back is seriously bad for a writers health lol*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

'I have to get to the bottom of this but how?' thought Dean as he looked at Cas.

Dean shrugged and sipped the cool clear liquid. "Ahhh, Hmmm. That's nice" he said.

"Is it water?" asked Cas.

"No, it's thicker and sweet. Very nice, try some" replied Dean.

"I don't need to drink Dean as well you know" stated Cas.

"Yeah, yeah I know you don't need to but try it just to taste it Cas. You angels really limit yourselves when you won't try things just because you don't need to" was Dean's comment.

Castiel sighed and took a glass of liquid from the tray. He sipped at it, allowed the sweet cool liquid sit in his mouth a moment then swallowed. "You are correct it is nice" said Cas.

"There, see. As I said you need to try things Cas." stated Dean triumphantly.

Castiel nodded his ascent and gave Dean a small smile. This caused Dean to raise a worried eyebrow 'Since when does the angel smile' thought Dean. His musings were cut short by the appearance of a large beast that somewhat resembled a dog, only much bigger and a lot scarier. Both men froze out of sheer instinct as the creature ambled over to them and began to sniff at them. Castiel was assessed first with loud copious sniffing ending in a disapproving snort. Dean was sniffed at next and the creature gave him a very wet lick that covered the whole side of his face in one sweep. "Ewwww" griped Dean.

"He likes you. Arteth come" stated Zarian with an amused look in her eyes as the beast turned away from her guests and walked to his mistress. Arteth sat at her feet and gazed up at her lovingly, tongue lolling out of his large mouth. She absently strokes his mighty head as she addresses her guests. "I see the two of you are concerned, please do not be. Arteth would never hurt anyone in my home unless he is told otherwise and I am the only one who can command him to do so"

"Great, one scary ass dog thing you've got there" replied Dean.

"Dog thing?" inquired Zarian.

"On earth we have similar creatures, only a hell of a lot smaller and not so scary. We call them dogs" replied Dean.

"Ah I see. Arteth is a Lupa. One of my previous visitors called him a werewolf that had never been human, if that makes any sense to you" said Zarian.

"Yeah it does actually and I can see why they thought that but he looks more dog than wolf in my opinion" answered Dean. Not one to be rude, Zarian looks to Castiel "What do you think Castiel?" she asks trying to include the silent man in the conversation.

"Dean is correct your beast looks more like a dog but has the size of a werewolf" stated Cas.

A dreamy look appears on Zarian's face and she smiles "How I would love to see this earth of your's. So many new creatures to see"

Dean smiles at the look on their hosts face.

"Can you not visit earth?" asked Cas.

"Oh yes, I can…I have no one there to visit any more and all the guests from there that I have had assure me that your people aren't as friendly or understanding as mine. They say it is best to have some one to visit. All the human's I have known are dead now" she replied with small frown of sorrow.

"Oh. I am sorry" said Cas.

"Do not be…all human's die or so I am told. I knew they would but it's the time you spend with them that is important yes? Surely you know this being other than human yourself, Castiel" she replied.

Both men were shocked.

"How did you know?" asked Dean incredulously.

"I can see it Dean. I am not human therefore I see the glow Castiel has that you don't so I assumed he isn't human, human's don't glow like that" she stated.

Dean turns to look at Cas, see's no glow and shrugs "Have to take your word for it, I don't see anything"

"So Castiel, if I may ask…what are you?" asks Zarian.

"I am an angel" replied Cas.

"An angel…well now isn't that interesting. I have heard of angels but were told they did not really exist. Alain would hate the fact that he was so wrong" laughed Zarian.

"Alain being…?" asked Dean.

"Oh a visitor we had many years ago, he was such fun. I really do miss having visitors all the time" she said.

"Why did your visitors stop coming?" asked Castiel.

With a deep sigh Zarian replied "There was some trouble many years ago and the elders decided that the amulets should be reclaimed and contact with other worlds cut off. There are still two or three that could not be found but none have been used in…oh two hundred years"

Dean paled 'Two hundred years…how fucking old is she?' thought Dean.

"Then you are over two hundred years old" stated Cas as though he had read Dean's mind.

"Yes I am. Six hundred and thirteen to be exact" replied Zarian.

'There' thought Cas 'Dean won't want to bed her now'

"Which is why all my human's are dead…fragile things that they are" said Zarian.

Being Dean he recovered quickly and countered with "Not all your human's" and a suggestive smile.

A delighted grin spread across their hosts face and she gave Dean a rather predatory look. Like she wanted nothing more than to molest him there and then but was being polite for Cas's sake. Dean was dead on…if Castiel had not been there Zarian would have had Dean Winchester naked and writhing under her right there on the sitting room floor. Not that she was any less interested in Castiel but he did not seem to share her lust as the human did. Yet she had a feeling it would be very hard to pry the angel from Dean's side long enough to have some fun with him. Her thought's were interrupted by Arteth nuzzling her hand, she looks down at her pet and smiles an idea forming in her mind. "Shall we take a walk gentlemen, Arteth needs to go out side" she offered.

"Sure, sounds good" said Dean.

The three of them rose and followed Arteth, who had trotted out ahead of them. The lupa knew exactly where he wanted to go and raced ahead of them. A few minutes later Arteth was back, grabbing the sleeve of Dean's shirt and tugging on it vigorously. Dean looked at Zarian slightly worried by this.

"He wants you to go with him, he loves to play" she assured him. Dean shrugged and let the massive beast pull him along.

Before the angel could follow them Zarian took his arm and asked "You don't seem comfortable here Castiel?"

"I am not" stated Cas.

"May I ask why?" she replied.

"I can not protect him here" Cas muttered.

"Oh Castiel…you don't have to protect him here. Dean is perfectly safe. Arteth likes him and will protect him. Do not worry for his safety while you are here" she assured him.

Castiel kept frowning, sure that the women was trying to put him off guard so she could bed his human.

"Your too beautiful to frown so hard Castiel" she said with a flirty smile.

Cas raises an eyebrow, a quirk he has unknowingly picked up from Dean.

"Don't look so shocked Castiel, I find you both very handsome. May I be so bold as to ask if you feel the same way?" responded Zarian.

"I…I do not but can not speak for Dean" replied Cas.

"Oh. Forgive my ignorance but I know nothing of angels, do angels not feel lust?" she asked.

"We are not supposed too" answers Cas as he looks longingly at Dean.

Zarian catches the look and knows it for what it is, she grins deviously. A plan forming in her mind. 'Hmmm, interesting. The angel desires Dean too' she thought. 'I can work with this'

*All reviews welcome, please let me know what you think so far*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Dean ended up having to run or be dragged by the lupa. He laughed with joy at the animals excitement. Eventually Arteth let go of his sleeve, knowing that the man was going to follow him. They ran together, well Dean ran the huge animal loped along at half pace. Suddenly the lupa stopped in a clearing and gave a great coughing bark. Dean startled at the sound then laughed and said "What is it boy?"

Another coughing bark and Arteth nudged something on the ground that Dean couldn't see for the long grass. He moved closer to the lupa and saw a large branch at it's feet. Dean almost doubled over laughing. "Shit how am I supposed to throw that?" he grinned.

Arteth barked again and pawed at the branch then looked up at Dean. "Ok ok, I get it" he said. He bent down and took hold of the branch, lifting slowly. To his amazement the large branch was very light. Dean hefted the branch to get the feel of it while Arteth bounced around waiting for it to be thrown.

Zarian and Castiel came into the clearing just as Dean hurled the branch. Arteth took off after it, leaping up and catching it then bounding back to Dean for another go. Zarian laughed delightedly at the scene before them and paused out of ear shot of Dean to say to Castiel "I see how you look at him…I can help you with your desire for him"

Shocked Cas opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. "I…I…ah" he stammered.

Zarian smiles sweetly at him and says "No need to be shy Castiel, I know a look of lust when I see it. You want him the same way I do…naked and moaning your name in pleasure"

Cas went bright red and tried to deny it but Zarian stroked his arm tenderly and continued on "Now now, none of that. As you have pointed out, your not in your own world Castiel it's rules do not apply here"

"But…" was all Cas managed to get out.

"I can help you have him…if your willing to share" she finished. It took him less than thirty seconds to decide. 'This woman is right, our rules do not apply here. I can have him…finally' thought Cas.

Castiel nodded slowly then said "Yes I would do anything to have him…even share him"

A satisfied smile spread across Zarian's lips as she heard the angels reply. Before she could tell Cas her plan Dean came over to them breathing hard. "I can't throw that thing any more" he stated as he dropped to the ground.

"That's because your doing it wrong" grinned Zarian as Arteth dropped the branch at her feet. She held her hand out above the branch, made an upwards flick with her wrist and the branch rose, Dean gasped. She winked at him and sent the branch flying threw the air with another subtle gesture. Arteth was off after it in a flash. "Whoa. How the hell did you do that?" Dean asked.

"My species are telekinetic, we can move almost anything with the right application of energy" she replied.

"Cool" enthused Dean.

With a flirtatious grin Zarian says "You look so hot…shall we swim?"

"Yeah I like the sound of that. You have to come in to Cas" said Dean.

Castiel glanced at Zarian who gave a very subtle nod. "Yes Dean, as you wish" he replied.

Zarian led the way to a crystal clear lake not far away. At the waters edge Dean paused realising he had nothing to swim in. he turned to say so only to find their host was half naked already. Dean shrugged thinking 'When in Rome' and began stripping down himself. Castiel balked at the idea until Zarian winked at him. 'Oh' he thought and willed his clothing gone.

Zarian laughed and cried "Oh my, Castiel. You really must teach me that one"

Cas blushes a little. "It's an angel thing. I am not sure I can teach it" he replied.

Dean was staring, he had never seen Cas naked, not that guys were his thing but damn…that angel is fucking gorgeous. Dean feels a stirring between his legs and wades into the water quickly to hide it. Shouting over his shoulder "Come on Cas, angels don't melt"

'For you they do' thought Cas as he waded in after his human. They swam, they splashed each other and had a good time in general. When ever she got the opportunity Zarian would whisper her plan to Castiel. Dean didn't know it but he was being conspired against. In a very good way though.

Dean comes up from under the water to find Zarian wrapped around Cas, kissing him deeply. A twinge of jealousy ran through him 'She's kissing my angel' he thought. 'What…my angel. Where the hell did that come from' he coughs to get their attention. Zarian turns to Dean with a sexy grin and says "Oh Dean you really must try this…Castiel tastes so sweet"

"Um…nah. Guys don't kiss" said Dean.

"Castiel is an angel" she countered.

To Dean's surprise she had a point but he didn't want to seem to eager to kiss Cas. "An angel in the body of a guy" he replied.

Zarian shrugged and said "More for me then" as she went back to kissing Cas.

'Fuck' thought Dean. He wasn't even sure who he jealous of Zarian for kissing Cas or Cas for kissing Zarian. He gave up and decided it was a bit of both so he gave in and waded over to them saying "Just once"

Zarian grinned at Cas and whispered "See"

Cas nodded and turned his head as Dean got closer. Dean leans in and kisses Cas tenderly, one hand cupping his face lightly. Cas is lost…falling or it feels like it. Those lips on his sending electric shivers all through the angel's borrowed body. Dean breaks the kiss licking his lips to taste Cas. A small moan escapes Castiel as Dean breaks the kiss. This gets an eyebrow raise from Dean.

"See what I mean?" asked Zarian to distract Dean.

"Yeah…sweet" reply's Dean absently, not distracted at all. He knows that moan, hears it from woman a lot. Then it hits him it's the moan they give when they want to be more than kissed. 'Holy shit, Cas fancies me' thought Dean.

Zarian could see Dean putting things together so she leans over, dipping her hand into the water and caressed Dean's half erect penis. Dean gasped and his eyes snap from Cas to Zarian. "My turn" she purrs as she leans closer to Dean. Their lips meet tentative at first then passionate. Zarian slips from Cas's lap and into Dean's. Zarian gives Dean an unreadable look when they break the kiss. "What…no good?" he asks.

"On the contrary, wonderful. It's just…well watching you kiss Castiel gave me a feeling I haven't had before. Can I see it again?" she husked.

Dean knew something was up but was too aroused to care at this point so he pulled Cas in for another kiss. He barely noticed when Zarian and Cas swapped places, the angel now straddling Dean's legs. Zarian grinned wickedly at the scene before her, oh what a sight…two stunningly beautiful men kissing. Her insides fluttered as she watched them. Cas's tongue roaming his mouth felt so good, she was right his kisses were sweet. Dean was enjoying this way too much and was about to break the kiss when Cas shifted his weight more firmly onto Dean's lap, his fully hard member pressing on Dean's own hardness. A strangled moan came from Dean as he felt Cas's hard on press against his, he pulled the angel closer to him and kissed him roughly. Castiel was in heaven, Dean was kissing him. 'Oh that moan' thought Cas as Dean's kiss got rougher. Zarian's hand drifts down between her own legs, this show is far too good to interrupt so she watches them and touches herself gently, just teasing.

Gasping for oxygen Dean finally breaks the kiss and looks at Cas wide eyed. Castiel blushes and that makes Dean smile. "How long?" Dean asks him.

"Since I first laid eyes on you" Cas confessed in a whisper.

Dean nods then turns to Zarian "How'd you know?" he asks her. Seeing that it would be pointless to fain innocence Zarian reply's "It's in the way he looks at you, like your something good to eat and he's starving"

Dean's turn to blush at which Zarian chuckles.

"Dean?" Cas says.

He looks back to Cas "Yeah?" he replies.

"I…need to know how you feel about this" Cas asks shyly.

"Fuck Cas, I dunno" said Dean. He regretted it instantly as the angels face fell and he made to get off of Dean's lap. Dean grabs Cas's hips and holds him firmly in place "You've just admitted to wanting me…let me get used to the idea for five minutes ok. I haven't pushed you away or hit you so take that as a good sign" growled Dean. Castiel's face lights up in a way Dean has never seen and it makes him grin. Cas leans in and kisses Dean softly before pulling back and saying "I've got five minutes" with a cheeky grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

'Damn that grin is sexy' thinks Dean 'Why have I never noticed how hot Cas is? Or have I…shit this is weird' then all coherent thought goes out the window as Cas dips his head to Dean's shoulder and kisses his way along it. His hands are still on Cas's hips so he slides them slowly down the angels thighs making Cas press against him even more. Zarian picked a very good spot as they are on the waters edge, barely waist deep. The clarity of the water allowing her to see everything as the men kissed and touched each other while her hand continued it's own ministrations. She is very glad that some of the amulets were not found, she really has missed human visitors. They seem to love sex as much as she does. Two fingers gently stroking her clitoris as Castiel's hand drifts between their bodies and slips around Dean's hard on. Dean gasps and jumps slightly when Cas takes a hold of him. Castiel freezes, thinking he has moved too quickly for Dean. Yet Dean misses the frightened pause as he leans in to plant kisses on Cas's neck. Castiel shivers in delight and slowly starts to work Dean's erection. He is reward by Dean moaning his name. The look that spread across the angels face at that moment made Zarian wonder just how long Cas had wanted Dean. It was a look of pure bliss. Castiel did indeed feel exactly that…he had yearned to hear his name moaned in such a way by Dean and now it had happened. No angel had ever been happier.

Dean flips Cas over with a small splash and laughs at his startled cry. Taking hold of the angels knees he gently opens them and moves between them giving Cas a lust filled grin. He glances at Zarian see's that she's touching herself and says "Join in any time beautiful"

"Oh no, this show is far too good to spoil just yet please go on" she replies with a sexy grin of her own.

Dean nods then returns his attention to the trembling angel before him. Cas is propped up on his elbows, legs spread, cock hard. The sight makes Dean groan and his eyes glaze over with lust. He reaches for Cas, pulling him firmly against Dean's own hard cock and gets a moan of pleasure from the angel for his efforts. "Damn your beautiful Cas…so fucking sexy" growls Dean before putting his mouth to one of Cas's nipples and swirling his tongue over it lightly. Cas bucks up against Dean and cries out again, the sensation of his humans tongue on his flesh almost too much to bare. "That's it my gorgeous angel, show me how much you want me" growls Dean. His tone of voice and his words sending waves of shivers through Cas as his legs spread even wider and he pushes towards Dean. 'He really fucking wants me' thought Dean and grinned. Gently Dean presses the head of his erection against Cas's willing ass. Castiel tenses slightly in anticipation, he's wanted this for so long. Slowly Dean enters him, sure that Cas is a virgin or at least the body he's wearing is. Gently, inch by inch Dean slides into Cas until he is filling him completely. Cas's head goes back and he moans "Dean" huskily.

Cas moaning his name like that shouldn't turn him on so damn much but god help him it does…it so fucking does. Slowly he pulls all but the head of his cock out then gently slides back in to the hilt. Cas arches underneath him with a lust filled cry of "Yes Dean"

Dean groans "Keep moaning my name like that Cas and this isn't gonna be gentle man, your getting me too hot for that"

Cas does the only thing he can do at that point, he moans Dean's name again and again while writhing underneath his human. "You asked for it Cas" husked Dean as he started to ride Cas harder and faster causing Cas to buck and dig his hands into the sand under them, panting and moaning. Dean kneels between the angels legs and fucks him, watching Cas's face contort in pleasure. Zarian decides to join the action at this point, moving closer to the gorgeous visitors she takes Castiel's hardness in her hand and strokes him while Dean's fucking him. This bring fresh moans of ecstasy from Cas making Dean thrust harder. Zarian dips her head to Castiel's hard on and slides it between her lips, swirling her tongue around it as she draws the entire length into her throat. Cas screams wordlessly at having a warm wet mouth suckling his cock while Dean is pounding into him. Waves of sensation rock the angel, things he has never imagined. So good, oh so good. Heaven was never like this, never this good. Sight and sound are lost to him, all he has is feeling, building and building. Castiel's blind abandon spurs Dean and Zarian on. She sucks harder, bobbing her head faster in time with Dean's hard, deep thrusts. They work together to bring Cas to an earth shattering climax that leaves him twitching and gasping for air. Zarian swallows half of the thick sweet semen then leans in to kiss Dean, giving him the other half. Dean feels the exchange and lets his tongue wallow in the taste of Cas before swallowing. Dean's eyes go wide and he looks at Cas, shocked. "Am I right, he taste like…oh what's the word…honey ! Yes that's it he tastes like earth honey" Zarian grinned at Dean.

"Yeah he does taste like honey" replied Dean astounded.

Cas blushes and asks "Do you like honey?"

With a very masculine grin Dean replies "I love honey"

Cas's face light's up at that and Dean can't help but lean in and kiss him. When the kiss breaks Zarian kisses Cas then Dean and smiles tenderly at them both. "Shall we head back…to more comfortable surroundings my gorgeous friends?" she asks.

Both men nod in agreement and begin to untangle themselves reluctantly.

Once the three of them are dressed Zarian lets out an almost ear splitting whistle and moments later Arteth comes bounding up to them. Dean see's blood on the beasts mouth and frowns. "Ah good hunting I see, my friend" says Zarian to the lupa as she pats his head roughly. One of those great coughing barks is his reply. And his mistress grins at him. She see's the look on Dean's face and says "Lupa like to hunt…it keeps them fit, he only hunts what humans would call game. Smaller animals than he, never people"

"Good to know. It's just that in our world when we see a creature that looks like him with blood on it's lips, we kill it cause that blood is almost always human. It's kinda our job" replied Dean.

Zarian was quite shocked at this then remembered that the creatures of Dean's world were not as tame as the lupa. She nods her understanding "One of other reasons my other humans insisted I have a guide in your world. Most of the animals here are tame, some even friendly as you can see. I would not know which is which in your world" she said.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean from behind. Dean leans back into the embrace. Castiel grins and snuggles into his human, inhaling his scent and loving it. This gives Zarian an idea "Cas, you can fly, yes?" she asks.

"Yes I can" he answers.

"A race then, you and Dean flying. Arteth and I shall run…agreed?" she suggested.

Dean turns around in Cas's arms and grins "Let's kick their asses" he says.

"A race then" replies Cas as Dean wraps his arms around the angels neck and hangs on.

Zarian leaps up onto Arteth's back and yells "Home"

Cas is in the air before the lupa can even spring forward but once running lupa's are very fast almost faster than an angel.

Cas beat them by mere minutes.

"Now that was fun" called Zarian as she slid from the lupa's back and walked over to her guests.

"We kicked your asses" chided Dean playfully.

Zarian laughed at his competitiveness and smiled.

"I'm starving, gentlemen. Let's eat" she declared as she strolled into the house. Two very happy, very stunning men trailing behind her hand in hand. Stupid grins plastered on both their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet Woman.

Chapter Six.

Dean and Cas followed Zarian inside, she asked them to wait for her while she went to see what her maid was making for the afternoon meal. They were only to happy to wait. Castiel sat down eyes glued to his human. Dean stood close, grinning at him. "What is wrong Dean?" asked Cas.

"All the chairs in here look comfy enough but there's really only one place I wanna sit" replied Dean.

"Where?" asked Cas.

"Your lap" said the hunter.

The angel grins, sits right back and pats his knee.

Dean straddles Cas, facing him, slipping his arms around his angels neck. Dean smiles down at Cas and asks "So does this make you my angel now?".

"I have always been your angel Dean" Cas replies.

The hunter can't help but smile and says "Cas you need to really listen to what I'm asking ok. Are you My Angel now?".

Cas let Dean's words sink in, could he dare to hope the hunter meant what Cas hoped he meant. Dean knew then he'd just have to come out and say it, do the whole chick flick moment but hell Cas was worth it.

"I want you to be mine Cas, My angel. Not just here either, I want you when we get back home ok".

The look on Cas's face made Dean melt, yeah that had so been worth it.

"Yes…I am your's forever Dean" said Cas.

Dean kissed his angel deeply, trying to show Cas just how much he meant what he'd said. They were still lip locked when Zarian came back. She smiled knowing she had done a very good thing giving these two the chance to admit and show just how they felt about each other. 'That is love' she thought as she watched her new friends kiss. Not wanting to interrupt she slipped away quietly. Food could wait, the only thing Dean was hungry for was Cas. His hands slid over his angels body as they fed at each others lips. Bringing a sweet moan from Cas that had Dean peeling his clothes off in seconds. Planting light kisses on the skin he exposed, inhaling the scent of Cas as he went, knowing he'd never smelt anything better. Not even fresh baked pie. Dean's tongue darts forth to graze a nipple making his angel shudder and gasp. He could feel how hard Cas was and for the first time in his life the hunter desperately wanted to feel that hardness inside him. He slips off of Castiel's lap to a disappointed moan soon to be followed by the angel exclaiming "Oh".

Dean was slowly removing his jeans, giving Cas a show. The angels eyes never left his hunter as he sat transfixed by the sight of Dean doing a mini strip tease for him. Naked and grinning, Dean stood before him and Cas licked his lips before saying "I want you".

"I'm all yours, Angel" purred Dean as he freed Cas from the confines of his pants letting them pool around his angels ankles. He straddles Cas again, rubbing their hard on's together causing them both to moan. Cas kisses his hunter deeply as their naked flesh presses together. The kiss breaks and Dean lifts himself up on his knees to whisper in his angels ear "Need you inside me".

A guttural moan escapes Cas and he reaches down to position himself for Dean. The hunter feels Cas's hardness softly pressed to his hole and relaxes, lowering himself very slowly.

'Oh god' he thinks as Cas fills him completely. He moans his angels name and begins to ride him slowly. Mouth pressed to Cas's neck gasping his pleasure against the angel skin. Castiel's hands lay on Dean's sides, half caressing half supporting his hunter. He lay kisses along Dean's shoulder as they made love. It was slow, tender and loving. Just perfect as far as Cas was concerned. Eventually Dean's movements became faster, driving himself down onto his angel to hit that spot that was making him see double. Cas's grip on Dean tightened and his head fell back as he moaned Dean's name.

"You feel so fucking good inside me Cas" purred Dean.

Spurring his angel to reach between them and take of Dean's hard, weeping cock. He strokes in time with Dean's rise and fall bringing his hunter crashing over the edge of bliss, Dean tightens around Cas bringing him to orgasm as well. They moan each others names, limp and panting.

It takes them awhile to recover then Cas helps Dean off of himself but doesn't let him go, pulling back onto his lap side saddle so he can hold his hunter. Dean is only to eager to cuddle Cas, nibbling his ear as well.

"I love you Cas" sighed Dean.

"I love you too, Dean" replied Cas, grinning.

They exchange a slow, tender kiss but it is interrupted by a soft cough. They turn to see their host grinning at them "I would be a poor host if I did not at least feed you before sending you home" she said. Her new friends smile and nod, moving to get dressed. When clothed they follow Zarian to the dinning room, both of them hungrier than ever. The meal was amazing and both men ate til they were stuffed. Zarian suggests a walk to help the meal settle and they all take stroll. 20 minutes later they enter a small grove and Zarian stops and faces them saying "I have loved meeting you both and I hope that I may visit you if I come to earth"

"You better!" replied Dean hugging her.

"Yes, we would love to show you our world" said Cas as he hugged her too.

Her smile is dazzling as she steps back from them and tosses Dean the amulet that had bought them here to start with "Hold on tight and don't loose it this time" she chided.

They waved goodbye and Dean held the amulet out to Cas who took tight hold of it, flash of brilliant blue light and they were home. Bringing so much more than an amulet and some memories with them. Bringing a budding relationship as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlet Woman.

Chapter Seven.

They found themselves in a field six miles from the motel the brothers were staying at.

"I will take you back to Sam" said Cas preparing himself for the worst. He was terrified he'd loose the connection they had made in Zarian's dimension. Dean frowned a little then asked "Can you tell how long we've been gone?".

Castiel tilted his head a little then smiled and said "An hour, time must be different here".

Dean grinned broadly and slid his arms around his angels waist. He could see that Cas was worried and he hated seeing it. He would do anything to wipe that look off his angels face. He knew exactly what would do it too. Dean nuzzled Cas's ear as his hands caressed his sides. Castiel closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his hunter. Loving the warm breath and soft lips on his throat as Dean moved lower.

"Hmmmm, you taste good Angel" purred Dean.

Cas moaned, making Dean chuckle and nip his ear lightly to see what other sounds he could get his angel to make. He was rewarded by a low groan. The hunter pulls back far enough to be able to look Cas in the eye.

"Take us back to Sammy gorgeous" asked Dean.

"As you wish Dean" replied Cas.

Damn it that look was back but before Dean could say anything they stood wrapped in each other's arms in the middle of the motel room. A shocked gasp welcoming them.

"Dean…Cas, what the hell?" sniped Sam.

Dean turned towards his younger brother, one arm still tightly around his angel.

"What? Oh sorry for scaring the panties off you, ya girl" grinned Dean.

"Jerk" replied Sam.

"Bitch" said Dean.

Sam shook his head and sighed, then he noticed that his brother and the angel still had an arm around each other. Dean saw Sammy frown then the infamous bitch face appeared and Dean mentally counted 1...2...3.

"Dean, what the fuck? Are you hurt?" demanded Sam as he gestured to them.

"Never been better, Sammy. Why what's wrong" asked Dean as if he didn't know his kid brother was about to blow a fuse cause he still had his arm around Cas. Sam stared, mouth opening and closing cause he had no idea how to say what he was thinking. This was just too good, not only did he get to prove to his angel that he had meant every word he'd said at Zarian's but he also got to torture Sammy. Dean shrugs and says "You keep thinking Sammy but I have to do something I haven't done in oh, five minutes, or may just go crazy" with a huge grin.

The hunter turns to his angel, his hand cupping the back of Cas's head as he leaned in to kiss him tenderly. Cas melts into the kiss, his hands roaming over Dean's back as he does.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam in shock.

Dean waved a dismissive hand in Sam's direction too busy kissing the angel he loved.

"DUDE, SERIUOSLY" Sam yelled.

Dean broke the kiss, turning his head to glare daggers at his brother.

"Deal with it Sammy. Cas is My Angel and I don't give a damn who knows it or what they think about it ok" Dean half growled.

Sam was speechless but held up both hands in surrender and shook his head.

"Don't freak too much Sam, we'll be getting separate rooms from now on" said Dean.

"Damn straight" gripped the younger Winchester.

"I do not wish to cause problems between you" Cas finally pipped up.

"There's no problem is there Sammy?" stated Dean firmly.

"Nah, it's cool Cas. I'm just shocked by this but it's ok" replied Sam, hearing the tone in his brothers voice.

Cas looked to Dean who was smiling softly at him then nodded.

"Ok then. Lets go see about getting ourselves a room Angel" said Dean.

"Yes" replied Cas giving Dean a hungry look that made him chuckle and kiss his angel. The couple then headed for the door pausing briefly so Dean could say "Give us a couple of hours Sammy then we'll go eat yeah".

"Sure…and Dean…to much information dude" replied Sam, bitch face firmly in place again.

Dean had to laugh and give his brother the finger before walking away with his angel firmly at his side. The guy at the front desk kept giving them a look but the hunter just gave him the famous Winchester glare and he soon stopped. Key in hand, angel wrapped in his other arm, Dean headed for their room.

Once inside Dean locked the door and turned to Cas, an I really want to fuck you look on his face that made Cas moan involuntarily. The hunter grinned, advancing on his angel in an almost predatory way. Castiel smiled at his hunter asking "What are you thinking Dean?".

"Oh I dunno Cas…I guess I was thinking how fucking good you look naked and that it's been way too long since I've seen you that way" growled the hunter.

Cas licks his lips slowly, making Dean moan. A wicked grin lit Cas's face and he vanished. Dean scowled and was about to curse when his angel reappeared seconds later naked and on the bed.

"Oh Cas" moaned Dean.

The grin never left the angels face as he tilted his head and asked "Do you want me?".

"More than anything" replied Dean as he crossed the room, shedding his clothes frantically as he went. The hunter all but dives onto the bed making Castiel laugh with delight at his hunters reaction. Dean crawls to Cas, licking his lips suggestively. Her reaches his objective…those intoxicating lips and kisses Cas deeply. His hands running over the naked angel. A shiver runs through Cas and he moans, bringing his hands up to roam Dean's body as they kiss. Gasping for breath they break the kiss. Dean smiles at his angel and says "I love you Cas, always have".

"Then why have you not acted on it before?" asked the angel.

"Scared you wouldn't feel the same way I guess. Worried I'd loose you if I said anything" admitted the hunter.

Cas cups Dean's cheek, looking deeply into his green eyes and says "I understand…I felt the same way. Zarian saw how I felt about you and encouraged me to act. Kissing me was her way of making you jealous. It seems she knew you shared my desire".

"Thank God for our scarlet woman then huh" grinned Dean.

"Oh I already have" replied Cas.

Dean kisses Cas, straddling his naked, very hard angel. The kiss deepens as bare flesh meets. The lovers part to look at each other lovingly. Before Cas flips Dean over covering his neck, chest and abdomen in feather light kisses. Dean squirms and moans Cas's name. Castiel pauses to enjoy the sight of his hunters erection, thinking 'So hard and all mine' as he licks his lips. He takes hold of the considerable member, licking from the base of the shaft to the head.

"Oh fuck" moans Dean.

That's all the encouragement the angel needs to swallow his hunter whole, sucking hard on the up stroke. The hunters head falls back and his brain shorts out as Cas gives him the most fucking amazing blow job he's ever had. Dean is panting and bucking his hips, hands balled into the sheets, his entire body trembling.

"Oh Cas…oh fuck yes" growls Dean as he reaches his peak, filling Cas's mouth with cum. The angel swallows greedily, loving the taste of his hunter. Loving the way Dean reacts to him. Cas moves to his knees between Dean's legs, he looks down at his hunter and smiles. The sight before him is almost too much, Dean spread wantonly and looking at him with such naked desire that it made Cas's heart skip a beat. This will be his forever, this sight, this love, this man…his hunter. Castiel has never been so happy and it's all because of Dean Winchester, the love of his life.

The End.

*All reviews most welcome, hope you enjoyed it !*


End file.
